The Last Myth
by B.Jaroslav
Summary: I have seen it ath.Hate.Fear.I ran away from the memories,they hurt name is Allison Fenn.I am a survivor.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Myth**

* * *

Chapter 1

I have seen it . .  
I ran away from the memories,they hurt me.  
My name is Allison Fenn.

I am a survivor.

It all began on that rainy Thursday night.  
I am always running, maybe it's time to stop.

I ran away from my mum, my family and my home. They probably think i am dead-but it's for their own safety.

It has been me and my sister, Heather, for two years now. She was only eight years old when we left (I was 12) yet she rarely complained about our situation. She didn't seem to mind, unlike me. I grumbled and moaned almost every day, scowling at our troubles.

'Living on the streets-how could it get worse?', I used to groan, but that was before the monsters began attacking us again, before we learnt who we really were, before Camp Viridi.

Once again we were running. Our hands were firmly clasped together, trembling. This monster was stronger than the others. Heather's forehead had become sticky with blood and her green eyes were wide with fear, staring from her pale, sunken face. The rain was now battering our clothes and mocking our feeble efforts to run on the slippery concrete, down the alleyway.

.THUD.

It was getting closer. The moon's light guided us through the rubbish bins and litter, till we reached the end. We had no choice but to fight. I glanced down at Heather, who was now curled up into a ball, sobbing.

My hands drifted to my sides, where my two golden broadswords hung. I would have to face this monster, even if it seemed to radiate death.

Suddenly my vision turned fuzzy. My anger swelled up inside me, ready to explode. I returned my swords to their sheaths and ran right towards the creature.

What happened next was a blur. I was tearing at its clay-like flesh, dodging its clawed hands and (somehow) scratching at its eyes, which were on its head, 30 feet above the ground.

It roared in pain, thrashing about, lunging at me with its large meaty hands. If it caught me I'd be squashed like a bug-and that didn't sound very appealing.

Weaving through its chubby fingers, i twirled and rolled, still high up in the air. Every couple of second I'd dart, at full speed, towards its torso, ripping through its skin with my talons, covering them in its ink-like blood.

 _Wait a minute. Talons?!_

I glanced down and, sure enough there they were. Dumbfounded, i just floated there for a second staring in awe. But i stayed still for a second to long, and an almighty blow struck me on the head.

A wave of fatigue washed over me. I was falling, down, down, down right onto the concrete.

 _How am i still alive? I should've died from falling from that height. My hands were like a bird's claws, what just happened?_

Still, in shock, i glanced down at my hands. They were back to normal.

A high pitched scream sliced through my thoughts.

 _Heather! Oh my god, i need to help her!_

Slightly dazed, i stood up and raced towards where i last saw her. She was gone. Frantically i scanned the area, determined to find her.

A giant shadow loomed over me. In my stupidity i didn't attack it as soon as i reached the ground. I slipped my hands to my side and spun around, piecing the monsters' ankle. To my surprise, a cheerful voice yelled," Tiiiiiiiimber!"

 _What? Who's there?_

But before i could ask who was talking, i had to jump out of the way to dodge the falling monster.

Coughing from the dust, i jumped back up and-right before my eyes stood two people:Heather and a boy who seemed to be my age. We stared at each other, our identical forest-green eyes tensed. Behind him, the monster shattered into ash. The rain had ceased and the early morning sun peeked from behind the horizon.

As if he was unsettled by the awkward silence, the boy held out his hand and said," My name's Logan, and you are?"

My head was still numb from the fall, so instead of replying i just stared at him.

As i already mentioned, he had strangely similar vibrant green eyes to me and my sister. His auburn hair made him look like he'd just woken up:it was slightly spiky and jutted out all over the place. His skin was rather pale with a handful of freckles, near his left eye. He wore an emerald hoodie, with faded writing on(I could just make out the words:( **Camp** **Viridi** ) and ripped jeans, that were very faded.

To me he seemed like a troublemaker, because if his dress style didn't give it away, his smile did. His two front teeth were crooked and his lips seemed to curl uncertainly at the corners.

I glanced at Heather, who seemed wary of Logan. The blood had stopped flowing from the gash in her forehead and the dried blood had mostly been wiped off. Her eyes shifted back and forth, from me to him and her hands were rubbing the corner of her tattered grey t-shirt, like they always did when she was nervous. She looked so innocent and weak with her torn outfit and worn trainers, staring wistfully at me.

Trembling, I shook his hand and said, in the bravest voice I could muster," My name's Allison Fenn and that is my sister, Heather"

When I pointed at her, he turned around and his eyes widened.

"Sister? Well, there haven't been sibling at camp for years!"

He looked at me, glanced down at my weapons, swallowed and frowned," You do know about Camp, right?"

"Excuse me?" I mumbled, wondering what this camp was. Why he was so surprised at the fact we were sisters? I mean we had the same coloured eyes, similar body structure and I just looked like a stronger, taller, fiercer version of her.

(Well, I had shoulder-length titian* hair and she had Peruvian brown hair tied into a lopsided ponytail, but we still looked kinda similar.)

Logan sighed," Well this is gonna be even more difficult than I expected."

Confused, I studied him. He kept staring at us and mumbling under his breath.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, gently," What is this camp you think we know about? Should we somehow know?"

He bit his lip and gestured for us to follow him out of the alleyway. Then he started talking.

"My guess is that you two ran away from because monsters started attacking your family, but only you guys could see them. Yes or no?"

"Yes.' I wasn't going to tell this boy I'd just met our about 'family'. I could almost see his disgust as I pictured telling him. Heather stood at my side, I wondered if she could remember why I agreed to take her with me. If she did, she'd want to keep it a secret too.

"Okay. I won't pressure you to tell me the whole story-most of the campers have experienced something similar to each other. It gets boring eventually."

"Where did your sword go?" As usual my swords were hanging at my sides but his was...gone.

"Oh. That. When I don't want to use it, it goes into my necklace."

"That's cool-can mine do that?"  
" haven't got a necklace yet and there's two of them."

"Hmmph."

We walked in silence for a bit, until I heard a voice.

 _ **Follow him. He will lead you to where I'm stronger. I will awake.**_

Confused, I span around. Behind me was just the dark alleyway.

"Are you okay?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

'Hear what?"

"That voice."

"No, I didn't. Are you sure your okay? You've gone very pale."

A small stream of blood came from my mouth, then it abruptly stopped. Weird. When I rubbed it off, it didn't stain my hand, it just faded away.

I blinked as we got out of the alleyway.

I looked at Logan, his face looked troubled.

"Interesting" Logan said as we crossed the empty road.

 _Where is he taking us?_

"So, what is Camp Viridi?"

"It's a place for people like us. We can't just see the monsters, we can do other things. For instance, this…"

I faced him, he clicked his fingers, and in his place was… an otter. I am not joking, i swear. Heather squeaked in surprise. Bewildered, i stood there, gawping at Logan the Somehow-Magically-Transforming-Otter.

Before me or Heather could do anything, he was back to his grinning self.

"What did y-"

"Shape-shifting," Logan interrupted" You guys could do it to, if you learn how."

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes, we all have green eyes. Only 2% of the population do, quite strange, isn't it?"

"Can you chose what you turn into?"

"No, we all have si-oh, here's the bus"

A rundown, double-decker bus drove into the bus bay. To Logan's surprise, me and Heather were really excited:the last time we got on a bus was about 3 years ago. Anytime we wanted to go anywhere, nowadays, we'd have to walk because we never had any money.

As we got on the bus, instead of giving the bus driver money, Logan bent towards him, whispered something into his ear and waked to a three seater.

"What did you say to the bus driver to allow you to just get on without paying?"

"New recruits." He yawned" That means you guys."

Heather, who had been completely silent since the attack, piped up and said," Hey, Logan?"

"Mmhm?"  
"What else can you transform into?"

"Every green eyed' person can change into six different animals, but not just any animals. You see each type has a different colour:light green is **woodland** , dark green is **rainforest** , light blue is **underwater,** dark blue is a mixture of **on the water and under the water** , white is **flying,** yellow is **desert,** grey is cold places like A **ntarctica** and-"

"Blah, blah, blah. You talk too much, just tell me what you can do!" complained Heather.

I had to hold my breath so i didn't burst out laughing at the discomfort on Logan's face.

"Fine. I have a dark blue amulet, and i can turn into a sea lion, a dolphin, a manta ray, a clown fish, an otter and a turtle."

"A turtle-how cute! Do it, do it, do it, do it!" squeaked Heather in joy, jumping up and down.

"No." grumbled Logan as he slumped down in his seat. I tapped his shoulder and said," Where do you get your amulet?"

"From the tree at the middle of camp- Iacosew -it's made of hundreds of gems. When someone new comes, at the end of their first day we take them down to the tree, then they glow a certain colour for a couple of seconds and an amulet with that colour floats down from the tree into their hands."

"Eye-hack-cold-stew?"

"No, Eyes-a-o-ci"

"Anyway is that where they get the magical powers?" I guessed.

"No"

"What?"

"They've always had the shape shifting powers, ever since they were born. The amulet just keeps them under control."

Unsure of how to continue the conversation, I gazed out the window, watching the trees and hills roll by. We had left the city about ten minutes ago. I'd never seen such a beautiful place-the countryside was spectacular. We were used to dull, towering heaps of bricks and miserable pavements, with the occasional rubbish-free spot.

I sighed. It was all so mesmerising. The way the sun glinted through the bottle-green leaves;the gentle swaying of tawny trees in the wind;the vibrant rainbow of flowers in the fields. It was beautiful.

Seconds turned to minutes, time seemed irrelevant as i out into the distance, hypnotised by the countryside's magnificence. Before i knew it, we were at our stop.

"C'mon, hurry up. You can't stare out the window all day" said Logan.

"Fine." I mumbled in return.

As we left the bus and stepped out onto the dusty path, i glanced back at where the bus was, well should've been. Wierdly it was gone, with no tyre traces, no evidence it had even been there.

"Where is t-"

"Bus? What bus?" Logan smiled," The bus driver was a shape-shifter, he doesn't leave any clues he was here. Some people say he's on the run"He winked.

"Look, sis! A camp! Is it our camp?" squealed Heather

"Yeah, that's where we're gonna go."

I squinted at the campsite. From here it looked like a circle of tents around a large oak tree, with a massive woodland nearby and a beach. It didn't look like much.

Obviously seeing my quizzical look, Logan said cheerfully," Don't worry, from here it looks terrible but that's just Shadows messing with your head. When we get to the bottom of the hill, it gets waaay better, trust me,"

Smiling, i nodded and chased after Heather as she tumbled down the hill.

It only took five minutes to get there and wow, did it look cool.

Before me was a large marble archway engraved with the words:Camp Virdi.

My eyes widened with pleasure-this place looked like a home.

Panting, Logan caught up to us.

"Like it?"

"Yeah, this place looks amazing with the beautiful trees and the sun shining and the happy people and the marble archway-it looks beautiful!"  
"What she said" I pointed at my little sister, who was shaking from excitement.

"You guys haven't even seen the rest of the camp" muttered a very confused Logan.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

Almost immediately after we walked through the arch, a happy voice yelled,

" APPLES, YOU GOT NEW PEOPLE!"

Logan replied," Shut up, Birdbrain!"

A smiling boy jumped down from the tree branches and landed at Logan's feet.

"Welcome to Camp Viridi," the boy said," I'm Max Leydon, the very irritating friend of Logan Appel here"


	2. Chapter 2

**2:**

Max was about an inch taller than Logan, with dark olive skin and a crazy gleam in

his eyes. He wore a similar hoodie to him but his was covered in brown smudges, which were probably from the fir trees that decorated the border of the

camp. His feet couldn't stay still, so he was either tapping, scratching at the dirt or hopping on the ground-he was restless, a bit like a pigeon.

Max's coal-black hair was styled in a quiff(which he kept taking twigs out of.)

"Hi I'm Allison, this is my little sister Heather"

"I'm Heather and you sound funny."

"Heather!"

"No, it's okay. Most people tell me i have irritating voice, so i tell they have an irritating face." He smiled sweetly at Heather, showing her his vampiric tooth near the end of his lips.

"Eeek!"

He stopped smiling and turned to face me, as if he just registered in his head what I'd said. His face darkend."Well done Apples, you've brought sisters here." Max said tartly.| glanced at Logan, who scowled at the ground.

"What's the problem with sisters?"

"Well...we have a-"

"MAXIMUS ARTHUR LAYDON YOU ARE NEEDED AT THE RETURN TO YOUR STATION IMMEDIATELY!" A booming voice called from a nearby speaker, cutting him off.

"I just got to the meet the new bloody recruits." He grumbled.

Sighing, Max clicked his fingers and POOF! He was a hawk flying towards a treehouse, which i assumed was the lookout.

"I guess i should show you round camp now, eh?" smiled Logan, who was trying to conceal his bitterness from Max's remark.

I nodded, called over Heather and started walking along the sandy path.

"This," Logan said as he dusty path down into the valley, through a heavily wooded forest area, towards a large cabin, which had a gleaming white crystal above the doorway," Is the flying cabin, where Max is from, in all its feathery glory." he added sarcastically.

Intrigued, we looked inside. It was just, well…a bit of a dump.

Feathers were scattered around the place, a couple of suspicious-looking stains near the bird perches and the odd mouse scuttling around.

Despite this, Heather ran in, mumbling something that sounded like," Cute, fluffy owl." heading towards a majestic snowy owl who was half asleep on a perch.

Hearing Heather, it's eyes snapped open to reveal dark, stormy-grey eyes, which was unlike a shape-shifter's animal form. It stared at her and, to Heather's dismay, transformed into a rather confused, possibly sixteen year old, boy. The boy had almost-as-white-as-a-piece-of-paper skin and sepia surfer-dude hair.

"You new, kid?" he asked my sister.

"Yes i am! You looked really cute when you were an owl." she blurted out.

The boy's pale skin reddened and his shoulders tensed-he probably wasn't used to being woken up by a grimy, smiling 10 year old and being told by said 10 year old that he looked cute as an owl.

He turned and studied me and Logan.

My eyes and his stormy eyes met, he said," It's strange for another one to come here, after all we are rarely welcomed."

 _We? Another one? What is he talking about?_

Looking at Logan, he grimaced as if to relish in an unfortunate memory

involving him. It was probably to do with that wicked scar across his left eye…

The boy snickered and mockingly said," Logan Appel, the boy who was weak and suddenly snapped," he smiled menacingly," but, his victim was so good-hearted he forgave the vicious brute."

His laugh sounded hollow and empty. I shivered.

Logan bared his teeth at him. He turned to leave but changed his mind, rushing forward and grabbing the boy by the shirt, pinning him against the cabin's wall.

"I won't be so gentle this time Corrigan, so stay away. Far away." he snarled.

Instead of fighting back or responding in a similar tone, this 'Corrigan' boy shrugged and said," I chose my side rightly-did you?"

Still snarling, Logan dropped him. He grasped our hands and bolted out of the door. When the cabin was out of sight, he stopped and punched a nearby tree.

Once again, my sister's eyes grew wide and she started backing away from him. Squinting, I saw a red glow emitting from his head-anger. I blinked and it was gone.

Looking from Heather to Logan ( who was now muttering insults under his breath) i squeezed my sister's hand in reassurance and plonked down near Logan. Then i slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Scaring my sister.

"You don't understand Ethan-"

"The Corrigan boy?"

"Yeah. He mes-"

"Let me guess...messed up your life but acts like it wasn't his fault?"

"Kinda, but he als-"

"Also embarrassed you?"

"Yea-"

"Did something completely unforgivable?"

"He did and h-"

"Did something really suspicious, in plain sight but others refuse to believe it?"

"Of cour-"

"Made you look like a liar?"

"Mmhm"

"Poured cold custard into your ears whilst you slept?" piped up Heather.

"What?"

"Don't question it." she beamed.

"How do guys know all this stuff?"

"When you live on the streets, everyone's got amazing revenge stories." I sighed, thinking about all the 'betrayed', (possibly drunk) homeless people there were back in town.

He looked at our faces, trying to detect if we were lying, but he soon gave up. But there was also a spark of something else in his eyes, it looked like pity.

"Come on then, Kelphead, show us the rest of the camp." I offered, jumping to my feet, holding out my hand for him.

"Kelphead?" he responded grabbing my hand to lift himself up.

"You transform into water animals, Seaweed brain."

Logan winced," I prefer Kelphead."

"Suit yourself," I shrugged.

"He looked a little red for a seconded didn't he?" whispered Heather, tugging at my shirt.

After Logan's-ahem-breakdown, we visited the woodland cabin, the arctic and desert cabins, both water cabins, a few training arenas, the shower/toilet building and the Eensliph (ends-silf?, ee-nes-lie-phf?, e-e-nus-lip-huh?) A.K. A the main building.

The Eensliph was used as an eating area, a place to discuss tactics and a school for the campers, since most people stayed all year round because most of them ran away or had no family to begin with.

Whilst we were making our way through the camp, many of the campers either turned their noses up at us or seemed to think we were dangerous, backing away.

It didn't matter to me:it wasn't much different from when we used to beg for food or money-they thought we were just another piece of rubbish on the pavement, filthy and unwanted.

"-and this is where we practice sword fighting, PG stands for _Practise Ground_ , by the way. Over here is another lookou-"

"What's the Shadows? You know with the capital S?" I asked.

"How do you know about them?"

"When we got off the bus, and i didn't think much of the camp, you said it was because of the Shadows-and I'm guessing you don't mean the normal ones, right?"

"Does everything you said end in a question?"

"Nope."

"Okay, just wondering. The shadows are what separate the truth from reality, so if a Trilf sees a monster-or demons, if you want to sound professional-as a stray dog or something."

"First of all, Trilf? Explain, and what about when we attack the demons?"

"A Trilf is a non-shape shifter. They either see us attacking whatever the Shadows force them to see or they think we're petting it or something." Logan shrugged.

I was about to ask him how he knew this, when i saw...a thing. It is hard to describe a thing when it's just a thing that you don't see every day. But for your sake, i will do my best.

It was clearly human woman, yet it had purple skin and a deep-purple eyes. Instead of hair, green rope-like stems sprouted from its head, from which the odd violet flowers blossomed from. She wore a mauve, ancient greek tunic

and sandals.

"Who's she?"

"Oh, she's Purple."

"Yes i can see that!"

"No i meant that's her name, she's a Cheln, a rainbow spirit, they work here. Some are teachers, some are warriors some are builders and all of them are named after what colour they look like."

"If they're rainbow spirits, do some of them share names? After All, there's only seven colours in a rainbow."

"A rainbow spirit is just what we call them, and the name science people give them is Cheln."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Well I don't really care, to be honest."

I glared at him. The rainbow spirit had passed a cave, looked at it as if it might bite her and hurried off. The entrance to the cave was dimly lit by some glowing purple gems and it sloped down.

Also, curious about the cave, Heather asked," Why do you have a cave here?"

Logan's mischievous smile faded and turned forlorn." We don't."

His eyes met mine and they seemed to say, 'we don't talk about it for a good reason.'

Clearly not understanding, Heather said," Yes, yes you do. It's right there, can't you see it?"

"I can." He growled.

"Why don't you like it though?"

"I just don't! No one here likes IT! We are...we are terrified of it. Even the camp counsellors are! It's just how it is!"

"Is it because of us?" Heather asked quietly. She must've heard the suspicious whispering from the other campers.

His shoulders slumped back down and he sighed.

"It depends."

I looked at my sister -she wanted to continue the conversation but she was worried he might get angry then.

We walked to the tree of gemstones-the Iacosew, if i remember correctly.

Saying 'it was beautiful' wouldn't cover it.

It was taller than any other tree I'd ever seen, the top was so far away that it looked like it ran through the clouds- a bit like Jack's beanstalk. The trunk was twice as thick as an old oak tree and(just like Logan had said) was made of jewels. Every part of the Iacosew was a blanket of jewels all mixed together to create one solid gem-even the branches and the leaves.

Surprisingly, we didn't go blind staring at it. Which was probably impossible due to difficult-to-understand science proved by a bunch of 'clever' Trilfs.

Surrounding the tree was an in-ground amphitheatre, for all the campers to sit.

"Come along, then. The ceremony is going to start."said Logan.

We followed him to one of the rows closest to the Iacosew, because it was almost time to see what necklace we'd get. It was funny really, all day we were looking around camp and it went so quickly-the sun was going down already.

When the sun had disappeared behind the hills, the tree began to glow. From red to blue to yellow to white to purple and back to blue. Excited chattering filled the area. I looked around. Some people were looking at us, most were talking to their friends and others were looking at the middle aged man who was wandering towards us.

The man had a mop of curly blonde hair and a smiling face. He wore a beige trench coat, black trousers and (around his neck) a dark green necklace.

Silence fell as the man finally made it to the small podium near the base of the tree. He cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, everyone"he said cheerfully"Please don't open your mouths during the ceremony, its very rude to our newcomers."

I guessed he was the camp counsellor by the way everyone listen and respected him. _I wonder what rainforest animals he can turn into. Maybe a jaguar or a chameleon or a lemur or-_

My thoughts were cut short when the man yelled our names.

"Allison Fenn and Heather Fenn, please leave your seats and come to the tree." At the mention of our names, the campers shuddered. I heard them whispering among themselves.

"Could they be-"

"No, that's impossible!"

"They're sisters!"

"Awwh c'mon! I wanted to live till at least sixty. Now i doubt I'll make it to my sixteenth!"

"Imma just gonna stay over here, away from them, forever."

"Stop complaining! The last time everyone freaked out was when a group of scouts wandered through the barriers-and they weren't even threating!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't like this. I don't like it at all. No, no, no."

"What if they are the part of it?"

"Sisters!"

"Aaaah!"

"What's Crenshaw going to do about this?"

"My grandma says it won't happen in my life time-why now?"

"Awwww! The small one looks soooo cute! I hope she doesn't get murdered!"

"They don't seem capable of anything that bad, they look so scrawny."

"You never know where they pick new campers up. They could've lived a life of crime."

"Nah, don't stress yourself out. Even if that was the case, Crenshaw would be able to restrain them from destroying everything."

 _Crenshaw-must be that important guy's name. Sounds weird._

Holding Heather's hand, we made our way towards him. At the podium, Crenshaw smiled at us. He didn't seem to mind that we were sisters and apparently going to do something bad.

Waving his hands for silence, he looked at Heather and said," the Youngest first"seeing the fear on her face he whispered to her"and don't worry you've just got to stand in front of the tree and wait for something to happen."

Swallowing, she walked to the trunk and started fiddling with her t-shirt. Nothing happened for a few seconds and I could see the embarrassment creeping into her face. Then, she began to glow.

She was glowing a light green. Around thirty people stood up and cheered, they all had light green necklaces on.

 _Think. Think. Think. What was light green again? Umm... Oh, yeah-woodland animals! That's amazing._

A shudder ran through the tree and, from one of the branches, fell a necklace. She caught it and slung it round her neck. Heather turned around, beamed at me and gave me a massive hug. It was nice.

When the clapping subsided, Heather returned to her seat next to Logan, who patted her on the back, happily.

Then, everyone turned their eyes to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had never felt so nervous before. Shaking, i went over to the tree. As soon as i reached the trunk, a wave of nausea swept over me.

 _How did Heather do this without collapsing? This really, really hurts my head. Owww..._

Somehow, I knew it wasn't my nervousness that caused it, it was something...else. I stood there, trying not to pass out. I turned around to look at Heather. She wore a confused expression, unlike everyone else. They were absolutely mortified.

I looked at my arms, which were now glowing purple. It was strange:Logan hadn't mentioned anything about purple before. He spoke about other colours to do with a shape-shifter, which were light green, dark green, light blue, dark blue, grey, yellow and white-but no purple.

Behind me was a sharp piercing noise. I turned around and the tree was also glowing a violent purple. No necklace fell from the branches. Looking at Crenshaw, he also seemed to sense it wasn't right.

The campers were silent, the noise had stopped, the purple glow was gone. I felt like i was going to burn up from embarrassment and, unfortunately, i did.

Well, not from embarrassment. I looked down at my legs. Curling around them were bright flames, which soon spread across my whole body. For some reason, I wasn't burning and neither were my clothes. My hands had become bones and my face a skull. Screaming, I tried to pat the fire out with my skeleton hands.

I felt a burning sensation tear through my body, filling my lungs with thick smoke. My blood turned red-hot and felt like acid rampaging through my veins. Every muscle felt as if it would crumble if I moved. Then, a voice spoke in my head. It was sounded spiteful and bitter.

 _ **I have found you, my slave. You will kneel before me.**_

Paralysed with fear and pain, I stood still. Everyone was running and screaming. Heather clung onto Logan, her eyes as wide as plates. He shook her off and told another camper with a light green necklace to get her to safety. She kicked and wriggled, trying to get to me, but it was no use-the camper was too strong. Max arrived, with a group of terrifying battle-ready campers.

All of them(including Logan) unsheathed their swords and ran towards me. Crenshaw tried to force them back, but they kept coming. Seeing his efforts were in vain, he herded a group of young campers away.

A voice that wasn't mine flew from my lips shrieking," _ **Fools! If you do not obey me you shall perish!**_ "

 _What is this? How is this happening?_

 _ **Silence puny mortal.**_

Blood started pouring from my mouth-it didn't taste metallic, instead it tasted like dirt. A few seconds later, it was streaming from my eyes, tinging my vision with a scarlet red. My throat was getting tighter, as if someone was wrapping their hands around my neck, strangling me. My eyelids felt heavy, if only I could just...sleep...

 _No! Wake up and fight the pain._

For a moment I felt my strength returning, but soon after my vision went cloudy and i stumbled backwards. The voice continued to yell," _ **Shape shifter you will succumb to my power. You will fight your fellow campers and they shall die."**_

With the remainder of my strength, i managed to shout,"No! Get out of my head. Go!"

The pain rushed from my body, my head cleared. My hands were back to normal, a bit burnt but otherwise okay. The flames faded into ashes and, now exhausted, I collapsed into a heap on the floor. It all went black.

Coughing, I sat up. I was in a building with rows and rows of beds, mostly empty. The blindingly white floors gleamed and the high ceiling looked down at me. I was in a hospital.

 _How did i get here? Was that just a dream?_

A hand tapped me on the shoulder. Beside me was Heather. She wore a new Camp Viridi hoodie and clean jeans. Her dirty face had been washed and so had her hair. She looked at me with her intense eyes, inspecting me.

"So...would you like to explain how I got here?" I asked. Under the blanket, i was still wearing the clothes i had before, which was a relief. Apparently they hadn't burnt up.

"When it was your turn to get a necklace, you started glowing purple and i guess it was not a good sign-everyone was petrified." She pulled up a chair and sat next to me,"Then you caught fire but you weren't burning from the flames. When i looked again you were just a burning skeleton, in perfectly normal clothes, no burns or anything. Logan told someone from my new cabin to take me somewhere safe. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. They put me in the woodland cabin and I don't know what happened next." She spoke softly, as if she was frightened.

Biting my lip, I looked out the window. Rain was pouring from the clouds and no-one was outside. When i went to go put my hand on Heather's shoulder, she flinched. My hand fell back onto the blanket.

"I'm sorry Heather, I don't know what happened out there last night."

"Last night?"muttered a familiar voice. At the door stood a very grumpy Logan.

He walked over, shaking some rain off on the way and covering the white floor with mud. Sighing he sat down on a chair near Heather and said,"Last night? You've been out for two days, Miss I-turn-purple-and-become-possessed-by-a-demon."

"Possessed by a demon?"

"Yes. Also, it wasn't just any demon-it was the demon king."

I looked at Heather who was about as shocked as I was.

"You should've died, Allison. You should be dead." Logan put his face in his hands.

"But why didn't I?"

"Beacuse your part of the prophecy." He snarled, staring at me with intense hatred. Logan started shaking uncontrollably, but I could tell it wasn't from anger. It was from something that seemed like pain. He winced and stopped shaking. Once again the red smoke curled around him for a split second, then it vanished.

"Alright, alright you don't need to be so bitter about it."

"Fine, just let me do one thing..."

"Okay, wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed Heather's dagger and stabbed me in the arm. He pulled it out and a stream of black, inky blood flowed down my arm.

" did you d...o...o that f...for?" I stuttered, holding back tears and tearing off some of my t-shirt to wrap around the wound. He must've hit an artery because it squirted everywhere, mainly hitting Heather in the face, though.

"Proof. This is proof that you've been possessed :your blood is now demon's blood." He took the material from my hands and quickly made a bandage. Gently, he picked up my arm and placed some ice under it, to cool it down.

Steam rose fairly quickly-I guess I still felt like i was on fire. I felt normal enough but when Logan removed his hand, it was bright red.

"Why didn't you just slightly cut her arm instead of stabbing her? She just woke up and the first thing you do is stab her!"yelled Heather. She snatched her dagger from him, pointing it at his neck.

"Demon blood in the body of someone who's been possessed needs to be drawn painfully from deep within their veins, otherwise it would just become acid and burn away her skin. You should be thanking me."he said calmly, pouring some honey-like substance from the bottle beside my bed.

It didn't hurt much anymore. The bandage was slowly turning crimson but now it felt like someone was pressing their ice-cold fingers onto it. In a strange way, It was soothing.

 _ **Not yet. You are not ready. I will be patient.**_

I heard the voice again, in my head. The blood had stopped seeping through the bandage. Strange.

Chewing my lip, I asked Logan why he was putting honey on his burn. He just showed me his hand-the burn had disappeared.

"What happened? What kinda honey is that?"

"It's not honey it is a healing paste for shape shifters, if they are hurt."

"Can it heal my arm then?"

"Depends how deep the dagger went and if it broke any bones."he shrugged.

"It's your fault Logan, heal her."

"Why? It will make her less dangerous if she's hurt."

"Now."

Me and Heather gave him the death stare until he gave up." Okay, I'll try."

It worked! Well, what did you think was going to happen? The healing paste cleaned up around the cut, stopped the blood from flowing out, healed my vein and fixed the skin. Everything was back to normal-apart from the fact that I made myself a mental note to keep Logan away from hurt people, if he had easy access to a dagger.

Heather wrapped her arms around me but quickly withdrew when smoke started to rise.

"Aaah!" She yelled, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry about that. When do you think that will stop happening, Logan?"

"I dunno, maybe in an hour or two?"

"Hopefully soon."murmured Heather, standing back up.

An awkward silence followed. We didn't know what to say-it had all happened so quickly.

"Do you...err...like your new cabin?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's so cool! Emma showed me how to transform-look."

Before me stood a doe, then a fox, a hedgehog, a squirrel, and, finally, a pine marten-which was similar to a weasel.

"Wow. Just wow. You learnt how to do that in just two days?"

"It was difficult at first-I spent an hour as a hedgehog and it wasn't nice. Some 7 year old kids from the Artic cabin thought I was an ill hedgehog because I didn't roll into a ball. They took me to camp's hospital and the Cheln changed me back."

Good, she was happy. I didn't want her to come here and feel unwelcomed or scared. I wondered who Emma was. She was probably a friend or something.

"I wonder what I can transform into." I thought out loud.

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat." ever since I came here eight years ago, I've always been told to stay away from purple shape shifters, apparently you're dangerous."

"Says the one who stabbed me in the arm!"

"Shut up. Do you guys want to know why everyone if afraid of you?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

He scratched his head, recalling the stroy.

"One hundred and three years ago, a purple shapeshifter walked into camp, holding their sword as high as they could manage, to get people's attention. They had obviously been fighting monsters:they were covered in ash, their clothes were torn, blood was dripping from their mouth etc. Everyone gathered around them to hear them yell their final words, before the shapeshifter collapsed, with flames flicking around their burnt body."

"And those last words were?"

He cleared his throat and said,"Their last words became our prophecy:

 _Two sisters shall be found_

 _One who wears the demon's helm_

 _They will lead us into war_

 _When the demon king rises from Talnkor_

 _A sacrifice will be bound_

 _And return him to the ground_

 _Never forgotten, always lost_

 _The hero's death shall come at a cost"_

"Well, that's just wonderful." I murmured.

Heather nudged me and asked,"Where did the shapeshifter get the that prophecy from? What is a Talnkor?"

"Talnkor is where the demons and monsters are banished to when they're killed. Most of the time they escape into our world, only to get killed again. No one knows where the shapeshifter got it from, at the time everyone just thought they were crazy. After a while those words kept showing up in random places for all shapeshifters to see. It was seen on historical monuments, gravestones, buildings and in the Plyth, our cave of quests."

"Oh."

"But how do you know we are the sisters in the prophecy? Surely me and Heather aren't the only sisters here."

"All the other sisters have died. Some have died before coming here, leaving only one sister to go to camp;others have died within their first day here. They're usually killed by monster breaking into camp or they've been murdered by another camper."

"I don't feel very safe now."

"You shouldn't. But the campers who've killed sisters, have turned mentally unstable saying a voice told them that the sisters weren't the 'special ones'. They have always been banished to suffer for their crimes."

"Okay then... How does that help us?"

"It doesn't. Now that you guys have survived longer than the normal limit, monsters will try to break the barriers, endangering us."

"Great. Now I have the possibility of being murdered by another camper or by a monster-JUST BECAUSE BOTH OF US ARE ALIVE!"

"Calm down, Heather. It's not that bad, another camper would probably kill us quicker than a monster would."

"That is not very reassuring, Allison, not at all."

"Where will I go? I don't expect you have a cabin for purple shapeshifters." I hastily changed the subject to calm Heather down. She didn't show any mercy when she was agitated.

"We don't. I've asked Crewshaw were to put you when you wake up and he said, umm.. The Plyth, if that's okay with you."

"But it's a cave, won't it be cold?"

"Hopefully not, because then it wouldn't be working properly."

"Excuse me? How can a cave not be working properly?"

"It's magical, apparently. It is said to fit the needs of the people who live there."

"The hell?"

"Don't worry I'll show you."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and jumped to my feet-only to fall backwards onto the bed again. Typical.

"C'on up you get." Heather pulled me up by one arm and Logan the other.

Gingerly, I placed my foot on the floor. A sharp pain shot up my leg and into my brain. Then the next foot. Still, the same pain.

 _It feels like I've broken my leg. That sucks. Guess I'll just have to be in pain for ages. I love it when that happens._

Slowly, I made my way to the doors, with Heather and Logan's help, of course. The pain gradually subsided and I could walk by myself within a couple of minutes.

Rain fell onto me and instantly evaporated into steam. At least I wasn't soaking like the others. As we plodded along, towards the cave, we met Crenshaw.

"Where are you going? Heather, I told you to keep her in there for a few more days, so the others would get over the shock."

"Sorry, but she woke up and she wanted to know what was going on. We talked for a bit…" Her voice trailed off. Crenshaw wasn't stern or strict. He was friendly, even in the worst situations. People like that make me nervous-the saddest people are always the ones who smile the brightest.

"Sir, can we take her to the Plyth? I mean we were going to anyway but you want us to take her back to the hospital. So shall we-"

"No. She can go. If she has any outbursts, the cave with keep her safe. Move on!"

Nodding we waddled to the entrance of the cave. Looking inside, it was dark and smelled like damp leaves-disgusting.

"C'mon then." said Logan as he motioned forwards.

Stumbling in darkness, we reached a wooden door. It was unlocked, so we went in. Gasping, I looked around. Gems lit up the ceiling, a polished marble floor shone and small patches of Irish heather grew in the corners.

"Look!" I pointed towards the east wall, which was a flat slate of granite, where words and paintings started to appear.

First the stereotypical cave painting, then some roman numerals, a small replica of the Mona Lisa and the prophecy.

Squinting,I could see a faint symbol just below the I moved closer,it a weird place.

"So th


End file.
